Teach Me To Love Again
by xblackxrosesxredx
Summary: What happens when Jacob meets someone that makes him happier then Bella ever did? Someone he can't stay away from? Warnings:Yaoi/slash boyxboy love and Own Character
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Jacob finds someone that makes him happier then Bella ever did? Not set to any of the Twilight books, but before Breaking Dawn. Slash yaoi own character

Disclaimer: hihi, okay so here's another story based off of Twilight lol. So far that's the only ones I've done P I'll be uploading one of my Janet Evanovich stories prolly later tonight but I dunno. So anyway, while reading the fourth book I start really liking Jacob, for some reason. I'm not gonna give anything of the fourth book away, just saying how I came up with the idea. So this IS set before Breaking Dawn. I don't own the book Twilight or any of the characters from there. I do however own Lucas Adrien Paige. He's my own character So anyway I better start writing the story and stop blabbing. lol

Teach Me To Love Again

Jacob's POV

I walked, slightly faster then any normal human should, to my school. I didn't want to go. I wanted to turn back around and go back to bed. Or run in the forest and feel the dirt under my paws. I sighed as it slowly started to drizzle. I guess I should of been expecting it since it usually rained in the morning anyway. But soon the rain would pass and the sun would come out.

I eventually made my way to the school in a daze. I was lost in my own thoughts and not paying attention. good thing my feet knew the path well or I probably would of ran into a tree or car. I climbed the pale gray concrete steps and walked into the school. The sun was already started to peek through the clouds and I was glad for that.  
I turned down the corner and saw Embry and Quil leaning against my locker. I rolled my eyes in response. Just like always.

I approached them and opened my locker, they still hadn't looked up. This was new. they always rose their heads when I came towards them and instantly started blabbing. I looked at them through the corner of my eye. They just kept looking at the floor. I didn't understand it. I slowly took my books from my locker and started my way to my first class, one that they had with me. They slowly followed me but still didn't say anything. It irrated me.

"okay guys." I said stopping in my tracks and turning to them. "What's up?" They stared at me blankly and I blinked. They were acting really weird.

"You don't...smell it?" Embry asked. I looked at him like he was crazy and then closed my eyes and used my advanced sense of smell to try and pick up what they were talking about. I smelled the different types of cologne and perfume, the smell of fear most likely due to not doing homework, I smelled the dread of being back in school for another week, and I smelled...curiosity? I opened my eyes slowly and blinked at them.

'Why is everyone so excited?" i asked them.

"We have a new student." Answered Quil. I looked at him in shock. new student? In Forks maybe, but in La Push? We never had new students.

"No one really knows much about it, just that it's a guy. That's all everyone knows. But something just doesn't taste or smell right in the air." Informed Embry. I stared at them both. A guy? Smelled off? i didn't know how to make sense of it, but it didn't help that now I was standing on edge. We don't get new students here often, maybe once every three years. And it was even weirder that no one really knew anything about them. the word about new students spreaded like a wildfire. Plus something smelled off...was it something to do with this new student? I sighed.

"Well let's not worry about it now. We'll wait until we can get the whole pack together at lunch to discus it." They nodded and followed me to our math class.  
xxxxxxxxx

Third period finally ended. It felt like it would just keep going and going and going and never stop. I jumped out of my chair, faster then a human should of. I had to force myself to walk at a normal pace out the door. I had to talk to Embry and Quil and Sam about all of this. All day I had to stand not being able to know anything about the new student.

Nothing seemed to be working. No gossip, except for how no one knew anything about the new student. No names floated around the halls. Finally the cafeteria came into view and I pushed the two blue double doors open and made my way to our normal table. All the way in the back, in a corner and towards a window. The window was usually open and it helped to calm the smells in the school. Embry, Quil, and Seth were already there. They looked almost as much on edge as I felt. They probably could smell the same thing I could and were anxious to know more about the new student.

"Hey guys." I said as I slipped silently into my normal seat. They all looked up at me. I could see the dge in their eyes. They really were freaking out as much as I was. "No word for you guys either?" Seth shook his head.

"It's weird man. Everyone seems to know that there's a new student but no one has tried to talk to him or anything."He said. I looked around the lunch room. I didn't see anyone that I didn't already know. Where else could the new student be? I sighed in frustration. This made no sense to me. I gave up trying to think about it and tried to enjoy my lunch.

Lunch was a hard time for me as it was. I was always hungry but since most kids could only eat so much I had to limit myself. The bell ran singling that lunch was over. I groaned inwardly. i was still starving. But at least I only had one more block to suffer through. I grabbed my tray and dumped it into the trash before walking out of the cafeteria. As usual, Embry, Quil and Seth followed. We all had the same class.

Unfortunately that class was art and we didn't get to have our choice of seating. Art wasn't a very good subject, espically for us. I didn't have much of an artistic sense except when it came to cars. So the clay portion wasn't horrible. but everything else was. and to make things worse our body temperature's were too hot for most of the materials. In order to make sure our temperature's didn't give us away we had to either not do the projects in class or wear gloves. The gloves didn't help all that much, so most of us decided to just wait till we got home to do it.

I slid into my usual assigned seat, towards the back. Seth sat in front of me, Quil in front of him, and Embry was on the other side of the room. I sighed to myself as my 'partner' joined my table. Rebecca Willis. She was a brunette, like most people in the school. She was the artistic type, which is why the teacher sat her next to me. She thought that if she sat the most artistic person in the class next to me then Rebecca might be able to help me improve. She was slightly pudgy, thick rimmed glasses, and braces. If she lost the glasses and took better care of her hair she might actually be better looking. And to top it all off she liked me.

"Hi Jacob." She said, sliding into the seat next to me. She smiled at me. Ugh.

"Hey Rebecca." I could see her blush when I answered her.

"How was your wee-" She couldn't finish for the teacher started talking about what we were going to do today. I didn't pay attention, like usual. The words paint, clay, and paper were the only words I caught. I was used to tuning her out. I stared out the nearby window. The sky had cleared up. Bright and blue with not a single cloud. I smiled...then my smile turned into a grimace of pain. What the heck? I looked around the room. Something smelt good...not like the normal human smell. Something better. I quickly glanced over the room and then I saw him.

I stared at him. Was he the new student? He must of been. I've never seen him before. How did I miss him coming into the room? He took a seat next to Embry. I couldn't see much of him before he sat. All I knew was that he was tall, not as tall as me, but taller then the others. He smelt of citrus and some type of vanilla. His white hair fell down to the middle of his back, like I cascade of snow. His eyes were hidden beneath his bangs. He was pale, but graceful as he walked. I couldn't stop staring at him.

Who was he? He had to be the new student, there was no other way to look at it. I could tell now, why people knew nothing about him. he wore no smile when he sat down next to Embry. he gave no name, even when Embry was friendly. He showed no expression. Like he was made of stone. It made no sense. It confused the hell out of me. I knew nothing about him and yet...he was the most gorgeous, sweetest smelling male I've ever laid eyes on.  
xxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hmmm, a little slow maybe, but I like the way it's going. It sounds kinda like the beginning of Twilight, but I promise it'll be nothing like that lol. I'm not sure if wolves can actually smell emotions or if they can smell humans the way that Edward had smelled Bella the first day. But for right now they can lol. So yeah sorry if it sounds like Twilight. I promise it won't be exactly like it P Just the beginning for some reason. So yeah! I would really enjoy some feedback. I dunno how people will react to this story, so it'd be nice to know that you would like to see more Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review

Love,  
xblackxrosesxredx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here we are again my wonderful little readers. I'm not sure how people will react, but just in case it's a good reaction, I'll type up the second chapter now. When I first uploaded the first chapter I didn't know that fanfiction made it all squished together 0.o So I had to erase it, along with it's almost 40 views, so I could upload it regularly. 40 views may not seem like a lot, but it had only been uploaded for 30 minutes to an hour. But anyway! lol, on to the disclaimer and then the second chapter.

Disclaimer: Hello ya'll. I hate putting these things, but knowing my luck I'll get yelled at for not putting them. So yeah. I own nothing of these characters or the book in which they came from. I'm not making any profit off of this story. I DO own the mystery character and technically Rebecca. I've come up with those two characters on my own P So without further adue here's the second chapter.

Teach Me To Love Again Chapter Two

I stared at him. Was he the new student? He must of been. I've never seen him before. How did I miss him coming into the room? He took a seat next to Embry. I couldn't see much of him before he sat. All I knew was that he was tall, not as tall as me, but taller then the others. He smelt of citrus and some type of vanilla. His white hair fell down to the middle of his back, like I cascade of snow. His eyes were hidden beneath his bangs. He was pale, but graceful as he walked. I couldn't stop staring at him.  
Who was he? He had to be the new student, there was no other way to look at it. I could tell now, why people knew nothing about him. he wore no smile when he sat down next to Embry. he gave no name, even when Embry was friendly. He showed no expression. Like he was made of stone. It made no sense. It confused the hell out of me. I knew nothing about him and yet...he was the most gorgeous, sweetest smelling male I've ever laid eyes on.

As the teacher set us to work on our projects, I tried to not focus on him. I tried to cut him out of my mind completely and act like he wasn't there at all. But his smell filled the whole room, making me want to run over there and...I dunno what. Talk to him? It wasn't like Bella's bloodsucker. I didn't want to tear him to pieces and devour him. Besides I ate human food or meat. Human's didn't have that much meat on them. I don't know what I wanted to do to the new student. But his smell alone filled me with lust and desire.

I quickly looked around the room at the other members of my pack. Seth seemed intent on finishing whatever it was that we were supposed to be doing. He scribbled on a piece of paper with a colored pencil faster then he should be able to. I kicked his chair, singling to him to slow down. I then looked over at Quil, he was staring at the new kid too, but not the same way I was. His eyes were not full of desire, but curiosity. No doubt he had notice that the male rejected Embry's kindness. Embry didn't seem to really care about the new student either. His ego was probably hurt that the new kid wouldn't even talk to him. But he still looked at him through his proprietorial vision. All of them seemed to know that the new kid was there, but none of them seemed to really care. they looked at him in short glances, curiosity like all of the other students in the room. Even the teacher was staring at him weirdly. But none of them seemed to be fulfilled with the desire to know him, to speak to him, to have him. None of this made sense. I haven't even met the kid and I wanted him? And since when did I turn gay? I mean I've had girlfriends and I liked girls, like Bella for example. But then why was I so eager to meet him, to know him, to claim him as my own?

I sighed to myself. This was a strange day. I wanted the day to be over. Then I'd go home and discuss how the other's felt about him. Then do my few rounds around the forest to make sure everything was okay. Then eat and then go to bed and never wake up. I had to get out of this room.

I slowly rose from my chair and made my way to the teacher's desk. I could feel the gaze of the other students staring at me, but I didn't care. The only stare I cared about was the one coming from the new student. His gaze lingered on me, I could feel it. I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew that he was. I had to focus to make sure I didn't run over there to meet him. I slowly walked to the teacher's desk and asked to go to the bathroom. She allowed me to and then I quickly walked out the door. Once in the hallway I could concentrate. His smell was locked in the room and the hallways smelt of too much cologne and perfume. Usually this made my head hurt, but right now it was a welcoming smell. However, I still couldn't get that delicious scent out of my head. He smelled wonderful and I'm sure that if it was possible then I would be high off of his scent. I slowly walked my way to the bathroom.I didn't want the teacher opening the door and finding me sitting on the floor right next to the classroom or have another teacher or the principle find me. I pushed open the orange door and stepped into a stall. I didn't really need or want to go to the bathroom. Even if I did I would of used to ones not hidden inside stalls. But right now I wanted to be alone.

I sighed as I sat on the window sill of the biggest stall there. I had to get my head organized and sorted through. I needed to figure out what was happening to me. Why was I all of a sudden attracted to a guy? And why did it seem like I was the only one that was feeling this way? Everyone else seemed normal and unfazed. Why was I the one being tortured?

I stiffened as I heard the bathroom door open and was once again surrounded by the citrus and vanilla smell. What was he doing in here? I smacked myself on the head. It was a bathroom. he had every right to be in here as I did. But why this bathroom and why now? Ugh. I decided that I would eventually have to leave. I'd been gone for almost ten minutes now and the teacher would wonder. But I didn't want to step out of the stall and have to face him. Even if he wouldn't talk to me.

'Suck it up Jake.' I thought to myself. he was just another human being. I didn't want to harm him, I just wanted to meet him and everything else. The worse case scenario would be that I ran over to him and started talking to him. I sighed and got off of the window sill and slowly made my way to the sinks. He was there too, just my luck. I should've been expecting it. I slowly turned on the water and so did he. It took a great amount of concentration not to talk to him. If he didn't want to talk to Embry then he probably wouldn't talk to me either. I sighed to myself. This sucked. I couldn't talk it anymore.

"Hi, I'm Jake." I said. I scowled to myself. I wasn't even strong enough to not give into my desires. too late now. "You must be the new student right?" He looked up at me and I noticed his eyes were emeerald green, but it didn't seem to fit him. He was absouletly breath taking and I had to concentrate to not say anything else. Why hadn't he responded yet? Apparently he had no intent on doing so. I turned off he water and dried my hands and then started towards the door.

"Hello Jake I'm Lucas." I heard from behind me. I smiled to myself and turned around. His voice sounded like an angel that had an British accent.

"Nice to meet you Lucas." I said, trying to cover the fact that I was jumping for joy and my knees were turning slightly into jelly. I held out my hand to shake his and he put his in mine. I instantly let go. A shock hit us both. I wasn't sure what had happened, but we both had stepped away from each other and were staring at our hands. What the heck was that? It felt like lightening had surged from our hands. W "Um...what just happened?" I looked up at him. He looked petrified, but his voice portrayed nothing of it. "I don't...know." I admitted. I was used to people thinking I had a fever because of my body temperature being higher then theirs, but never have I felt a shock like what just happened between him and me. This was weird, and unexpected. All we could do was stare at each other.  
xxxxxxxxx

A/N: So that's the end of the second chapter, lol. Kinda a type of cliffhanger..but not really P Just thought it was a good spot to stop. Sorry if it seems kinda weird or whatever P I'm trying my best to kinda keep it with the Twilight series and make my own. The shock type thing they felt will be explained in a later chater! SO I hope ya'll will help me out by leaving reviews. Maybe give me hints on how I could make him sound more Jacobish...or tell me if I already have his POV down. I dunno, just knowing that people like this story would be nice So please leave a review, but no harm if you don't P. Thanks for reading!

Love,  
xblackxrosexredx


End file.
